Proposal
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: Title says all. Sequel to 'Closing Time' but you don't have to read the original fic to enjoy this one . HiruMamo


Author's Note: Jillian Leonheart, one of the reviewers I had for Closing Time on , kept on asking me where the proposal was. Well, just so everyone knows, its right here. This can either be taken as a stand alone or as a sequel to Closing Time. I just made up the name of Sena's team, it seemed appropriate.

Rating: T for swearing.

Summary: Title says all. One shot.

Warnings: Hiruma being himself, need I say more?

Spoiler Alert: If you have not read the World Cup ark, you probably shouldn't be reading this. I'm going with the assumption that Hiruma MVPed at the World Cup and now is the quarterback of the San Antonio Armadillos.

Proposal

San Antonio Armadillos versus Boston Shooting Stars, it was always a hard game for Anezaki Mamori to watch. For the Shooting Stars was her childhood friend-turned-little brother, Kobayakawa Sena. For the Armadillos was her devilish boyfriend, Hiruma Youichi. Mamori always wanted both of their teams to win, that's why the game always made her a bit torn inside. It was hard to be loyal to both in a stadium full of fans that had made the cheering very black and white.

What Mamori would have given for some shades of grey!

In the end, as was usual with this particular two opponents, Mamori just screamed 'Go for it!' in Japanese and wore clothes with colors that belonged to neither tem. Sometimes, Mamori would swear, that Sena would hear her and wave. Other times, namely when Youichi was on the field, she would watch him sign her 'shut the fuck up, I'm working' in the old hand code they had developed in high school. Youichi had a strange way of expressing his love at the best of times, but thankfully for Mamori she was not only used to Youichi's ways, she liked them. For example: Mamori secretly interpreted 'shut the fuck up' as 'if I don't get this, I don't deserve a kiss after the game'.

The only blessing about this game was that Sena and Youichi both played offense, and never shared the field at the same time. This allowed Mamori's indiscriminate Japanese cries to seem a lot more vague.

Right now the game was in the second quarter with one minute left on the clock. The score was 21-0, Boston leading. The score didn't surprise Mamori, Youichi was a master of the comeback, the Armadillos almost always went into the second half behind 20 some odd points. Mamori kept her eye on Sena, who was now standing in play, preparing to rush it seemed. Sena glanced nervously at the score board, he knew that 21 points was far too easy for Youichi to make back.

In a way you could tell whether or not the Armadillos would win by the amount of points they were behind walking into the second half. Youichi could always get back 30 points, sometimes 40 on a good day. Even if you scored points in the second half, you still had to deal with Youichi's brutal offense, which ate up point gaps at rates that continually stunned fans and coaches.

Mamori knew the next play was going to be critical if the Shooting Stars wanted to win, they had to score a touchdown. Mamori bit her lip as she watched the quarterback receive the snap. Sena rushed forward to take the ball for a run, unfortunately the Shooting Star's line decided to crumble, giving Sena and his quarterback no room to run. The small, but insanely fast, Japanese runningback took the back pass and retreated away from the linemen, hoping to find a way around them. Thankfully the linemen were slow, which gave Sena the gaps he needed to cut past them. Unfortuneatly this gave the safeties and the linebackers plenty of time to have themselves ready for Sena.

The stadium buzzer sounded, signaling the clock had ran out of time. Sena continued surging forward passing the linemen without too much trouble, only to be taken down by two linebackers after his escape. One yard gain and the first half was declared over.

Sena took off his helmet and walked off the field, looking depressed. Mamori knew he probably blamed himself for not getting that touchdown. Personally, like the Shooting Stars' coach, Mamori would have blamed the line for crumbling so quickly. As the teams left the field to give the half-time show room, the large screen had images of reporters swarming Youichi. They often did, asking him if he was going to work some of his comeback magic.

Youichi stopped and looked thoughtful for a minute. Instantly, Mamori knew he was planning something. He beckoned the camera crew to follow him and said something on the lines of 'you need to see this'. The stadium's cries feel down into a general murmuring, as the fans watched Hiruma walk past the locker room and into the stadium's interior proper.

_'What are you planning?'_ Mamori frowned, trying to figure out what was going on in her boyfriend's head. Youichi's coach walked up, frowning disapprovingly, but not saying anything. The coach turned and walked beside Youichi as the two made their way, on camera, into the announcer's booth.

**"H-hello!"** The announcer had been startled by the sound of Youichi's entry. Youichi must have told the man to move or something, because the announcer vacated his seat in a hurry. Youichi walked over to the microphone and picked it up.

**"…Could the fans here tonight do me a favor and sit down for a few minutes?" **Youichi's slightly accented English came over the speakers. Remarkably, the entire stadium sat down, looking at the TV screen where they saw Youichi's back.

**"Thank you." **You could hear a smile in Youichi's voice. **"Mamo-chan, could you stand up?"**

Mamori found herself rising to her feet, wondering why Youichi had asked her to stand. The picture on the screen switched to her standing, looking up at the screen with a confused look on her face. Scuffling noises and a faint 'what are you doing!?' carried over the stadium's announcement system.

Again the picture in the TV changed, this time it was of a camera that was normally used to feature the announcer sitting in his seat. Youichi had climbed into the table and was crouching on one knee. His expression was a very thoughtful one. Mamori noticed, like many others in the crowd, that he had set his gun somewhere else, as it was no longer in the picture. Instead a suspicious black velvet box was in his right hand.

**"Marry me?"** Youichi's voice had the smallest bit of nervousness in it.

Saying that Mamori had been shocked was an understatement. The camera quickly switched back to her and the stunned expression she was giving the TV. Mamori took a breath and turned to face the announcer's box, where she knew Youichi was looking at her. It did not take her very long to figure out how to convey her answer to not only Youichi, but also the entire stadium.

Mamori brought her arms up into the universal 'it's good' signal in football.

_**"Ya-ha!!"**_ Youichi cried loudly, making the speakers crackle in effort. Mamori took the time to signal him to that she wanted her ring, now. On the TV that Mamori had been ignoring, the crowd watched Youichi leap off the table, snatch up his gun and run out the door, laughing like a mad man all the while. The coach shook his head and the announcer looked misty-eyed.

**"Now that's the best half-time performance I've seen in a long while…."** The announcer remarked as the screen returned to the cheerleaders who had just now begun their routine that had been interrupted by Youichi's proposal. It was only a few minutes before Youichi went running out onto the field again, much to the chagrin of the performers.

'You better catch it!' Youichi signed her before he pulled the box back and gracefully threw it to Mamori. Of course Mamori had responded by putting her hands up in the typical football catching pose, which is how she caught her box. Without waiting she opened it to see a simple gold ring with a diamond and a ruby on it.

You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know who those jewels represented.

Mamori took the ring and slipped it on her finger, perfect fit. She waved her newly be-ringed hand at her fiancée. Youichi gave her one of his infamous grins and ran back into the locker room where he would probably get back-smacks of congratulations and a minor lecture from his coach (that would certainly end with a 'you better invite me to the wedding to make up for that stunt you pulled').

Sitting back down Mamori shook her head and chuckled. She had been wondering how Youichi had planned to propose to her for a while now and he did it in a way that was so typically him; center of attention, involving football, completely different and unheard of, some small mention of tradition to make her happy, and making sure that someone else they knew was present (like Sena).

"I can't believe he just did that to you!" The lady next to Mamori gasped, stunned. "If my boyfriend had done that to me, I would have killed him!"

"I guess that's why I'm his fiancée then," Mamori snickered, "I think I'm the only woman in the world that will put up with his antics."

"I think it was really romantic," The old lady on Mamori's other side commented, "a man should make his proposal special and this one certainly did."

"Yeah, he did," Mamori smiled, "and I wouldn't have wanted it done any other way."

_=_=_=_=_

Yup, Hiruma being a romantic in his own, adorable fashion.


End file.
